Lelouch Lamperouge
|previous affiliation= |team=Team Knightmare Frame A |previous team=Black Knights |status= Active |relatives= Marianne Lamperouge (mother) Charles Vermilion (father) Nunnally Lamperouge (sister) Vincent Vermilion (uncle) Ushiorra Vermilion (aunt) Joseph Lamperouge (grandfather)Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 28 Cassandra Lamperouge (grandmother) Mavis Vermilion (great-grandmother) Zeref (great-grandfather) |counterpart= Lelouch vi Britannia Mordred |occupation= S-Class |magic= Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Dark Magic Palm Magic Lightning Magic Amaterasu Mystic Cage Susano-o Hacking Magic |curse= |weapons= Sword of the Revolution |asterisk= The Warlock |expy= Lelouch vi Britannia |original series= Code Geass |chapter debut= Chapter 1 }} Lelouch Lamperouge is an S-Class Mage of Knightmare Frame, one of the three commanders of the Neo Black Knights, and the protagonist of Fairy Without Wings. He was the leader of the Black Knights, where he donned the mantle of the vigilante Zero. Personality History Main Timeline Intoductory Arc Having arrived at the town of Loreon, Lelouch eventually finds a female mage Kallen Kozuki in trouble at the hands of Luciano Bradley. Despite the wanted criminal's initial arrogance, Luciano soon succumbs to mercy, with minimal effort on Lelouch's part. After taking the villain into custody, Lelouch notices Kallen's demonic deformity on her right arm, promising to provide treatment should she join Knightmare Frame, to which she agrees.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 1 As the two eventually arrive to Homura Town, Lelouch shows Kallen Knightmare Frame's guild building, letting her know about the 2-week-probation period before becoming a full-pledged member of the guild. They then enter the guild, Kallen meeting its various members. He also introduces her to his mother, Marianne Lamperouge, who happens to be the guild's guild master. Lastly, Kallen and Lelouch gather the guild members for lunch, after which Kallen goes to bed.Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 2 Knightmare Frame Arc Sylvas Arc Fighting Spirit Arc Pursuit of Justice Arc Philosopher's Stone Arc Kraken's Eye Arc Theater Production Arc Unistrad Arc Journey to Hell Arc Oracion Seis Arc Edolas Arc Black Knight Arc Nirix Arc Return of Fairy Tail Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Envoy from the Future Arc Cracked Gemstone Arc Guild War Arc Re: Boot Arc Mordred Timeline For a more detailed timeline, refer to the Mordred page. Relationships Females= C.C. Cornelia Heurassein Erza Scarlet-Knightwalker Kallen Kozuki Marianne Lamperouge Nunnally Lamperouge Shirley Fenette Ultear Milkovich |-| Males= Charles Vermilion God Serena Natsu Dragneel Schneizel Scifo Suzaku Kururugi V.V. |-| Dragons= Nekrosis |-| Guilds and Organisations= Fairy Tail Knightmare Frame Magic Council Order of the Dragon Slayers Neo Black Knights Philosopher's Stone Magic and Abilities Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Basic Techniques *Spinal Tap *Bone Manipulation *Bone Dragon's Roar *Bone Dragon's Teeth *Bone Dragon's Hammer *Bone Dragon's Bone Pit *Bone Dragon's Sword *Bone Dragon's Army *Bone Dragon's Bone Wall *Bone Dragon's Talon *Bone Dragon's Bone Lance *Bone Dragon's Resilience *Bone Dragon's Bone Reinforcement *Bone Dragon's Tail *Bone Dragon's Ensnaring Ribcage Secret Arts *Necromantic Pact - Six Feet Under *Purple Iris - Necromantic Grasp *Purple Iris - Necromantic Stomp *Purple Iris - Fallen Brood Dragon Force Level *Hidden Bone Form: Necromantic Crushing Fang Wolf Mode *Bone Dragon's Wolf Roar *Bone Dragon's Wolf Army *Hunter's Agility Doom Wolf Mode *Doom Wolf's Dragon Howl Dark Magic *Dark Blast *Dark Capriccio *Dark Rondo *Dark Delete *Dark Rythm *Dark Barracade *Dark Chain *Black Diamond Shield *Dousing Black Shield *Shadow Meld *Crumbling Darkness *Negative Beam *Shadow's Bifurcation *Shadow Pulse *Obelisk of Hell *Gaol BladeFairy Without Wings: Chapter 150 *Shadow Storm *Dragon's Dark Upheaval *All Consuming Darkness *Nightmare Slave *Nightmare Shield Palm Magic *Midnight Palm Amaterasu *Amaterasu Formula 5 *Amaterasu Formula 12 Lightning Magic *Chain Lightning Light and Shadow Magic *Mystic Cage Susano-o Hacking Magic Enhanced Senses Keen Intellect Equipment *Sword of the Revolution Trivia *Lelouch's song during the celebratory ball after the Grand Magic Games and victory over Mordred is Santana's Into the Night ft. Chad KroegerFairy Without Wings: Chapter 198 Author's Post Notes *Lelouch and Erza Scarlet-Knightwalker were Draconichero21's most favorite characters of their respective genders in the fiction, which is the reason why he built a relationship between them, despite several difficulties. The other reason for this was that he greatly disliked Erza's relationship with Jellal Fernandes in the original Fairy Tail series.Draconichero18's DeviantArt Journal: Fairy Without Wings Fun Facts Battles and Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Knightmare Frame Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Black Knights Category:Spoiler Category:Order of the Dragon Slayers Category:Neo Black Knights